Typhoomerang
The Typhoomerang appeared in 2012 TV series called Dragons: Riders of Berk. The Typhoomerang is a large Stoker Class dragon that first appeared in Dragons: Riders of Berk. A forest-dwelling dragon of immense size, the Typhoomerang was the first new species of dragon discovered by the Berk Dragon Academy. However, with their large horns, massive wingspan, and their ability to disrupt vertical air pressure while exhaling flames to create fire tornados, the passionate and hot-tempered Typhoomerang has quickly asserted its position in the dragon hierarchy. A Typhoomerang doesn't just create a flaming spiral — it can turn into one itself! By pulling its large wings tightly over its body and descending from the stratosphere in a corkscrew fashion, a Typhoomerang can ignite its entire body and drill through the air to attack enemies! Typhoomerangs are very large dragons, and they come in a variety of colors including blue, yellow, red, and orange. They have two large horns and orange eyes. The legs are exactly like that of a Monstrous Nightmare. They look like a mix-breed of a Monstrous Nightmare and a Timberjack. Baby Typhoomerangs have a measured wingspan of 20 inches long. Typhoomerangs are high strung, hot-headed and passionate dragons, and are extremely protective of their offspring and rather territorial. They use their spiral jets of flame to mark their territories, or as mating displays. Typhoomerang young tend to grow up very fast. Typhoomerangs tend to sleep and rest in caves and caverns that litter their forest home. And like most dragons, they protect smaller creatures by folding their wings tightly into a cocoon-like casing and tucking their heads under their wings. Powers and Abilities * Firepower: The Typhoomerang's fiery breath resembles a giant tornado that can burn anything in its path except for those that remain right in the middle of it. They are capable of spewing large ropes fire, reaching several dozens of meters in length of sustaining it for long periods of time. Typhoomerangs can launch into the air and fire their flames in a spiraling manner, which they use to surround and trap foes and potential prey, which each round getting closer and closer until it eventually reaches and scorches its target, as shown when Torch's Mother caught and killed a wild boar. When it spins, a Typhoomerang leaves a large scorch mark on the ground. This mark indicates how old the dragon is, how big it is, and where it went — similar to the rings in a tree. * Sparkle Shower: Typhoomerangs are able to emit a shower of sparks from their bodies. It is unclear how they create these sparks or where they originate on the body. This ability is separate from their fiery breath abilities, as demonstrated by Torch in "The Terrible Twos". The display is almost as dazzling as fireworks, and can be produced during flight, by adults as well as juveniles. * Strength & Combat: Typhoomerangs possess immense strength, which combined with their large size and weight make them one of the strongest non-Alpha dragons known to Vikings. They can stop forest fires with a few flaps of their massive wings, and uproot trees simply by walking into them. They can also effortlessly carry large dragons such as Hideous Zipplebacks on their backs while showing no sign of strain or effort. Typhoomerangs use their Stoker Class temperament to attack foes and use their size, strength, and relentlessness to outfight most opponents. They use their massive wings to cause huge gusts of wind and as shields to protect them from most attacks. * Speed & Agility: Torch has been shown to have great speed and reflexes, capable of taking even a Night Fury by surprise as shown when Toothless threw away Torch; he was able to come back right away before Toothless could even turn his head. As adults, they are fast enough to be able to steadily purse even the fastest dragons, such as Night Furies. Typhoomerangs are quite flexible, sharing similar biology with the Timberjack. Typhoomerangs are perfectly able to fold their huge and powerful wings together as Torch was able to give like a hug to his beloved old trainer. Typhoomerangs have a unique move of wrapping themselves up with their wings protectively such as when Torch wrapped Hiccup and Toothless. * Endurance & Stamina: Typhoomerangs are capable of surviving crashing into multiple obstacles suffering little damage and can endure multiple fires and physical attacks from other dragons such as Gronckles and Hideous Zipplebacks while showing no sign of damage. Typhoomerangs are capable of relentlessly pursuing their targets for long periods of time, showing no sign of fatigue or muscle strain. * Eel Consumption: Having immunity to Eel Pox, they are able to consume eels without suffering any of the ill effects that most dragons suffer from when eating eels, making them one of the only two dragons capable of eating eels. * Shot Limit Recharge: Due to reasons unknown, consuming an eel recharges a Typhoomerang's shot count or increases their shot limit by an unknown amount, making them one of the few dragons that are able to recharge their shot limits immediately. * Ash Fertilizer: A Typhoomerang's flames leave scorch marks on the ground, which apparently increase the fertility rate of the surrounding ground, enough so as to stimulate increased plant and thus flower growth in the area. Weaknesses Due to their large sizes, adult Typhoomerangs have trouble making sharp or sudden turns while in flight, needing more time to coordinate their moves, with failure to do so often resulting in their crashing nearby obstacles or landing prematurely. Their spiraling jets of flame are tornado-like in structure sporting a non-fiery center, which grows along with the flame the further it gets from the Typhoomerang. This opening can eventually get large enough for large dragons such as Hideous Zipplebacks and Monstrous Nightmares to fit in the middle of this flame. Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Reptiles Category:Flying Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2012 Category:How to Train Your Dragon Universe Category:Pyrokinetic Creatures